pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Mona Vanderwaal
Mona Vanderwaal est un des personnages principaux de Pretty Little Liars. Elle est interprétée par Janel Parrish. Biographie Mona est une étudiante du Lycée de Rosewood. Elle était le souffre douleur d'Alison. Mais après la mort d'Alison elle est devenue très populaire. Mona vole à l'étalage pour le plaisir avec sa meilleure amie Hanna. Saison 1 Mona est tout de suite présentée comme la meilleure amie d'Hanna . Elles font du shopping ensemble et ont l'air de ne jamais se lâcher. Quand Hanna renoue avec ses anciennes meilleures amies, elle se rend compte que Mona n'est pas très gentille... Mona a du mal a accepter la nouvelle relation d'Hanna avec ses amies. De plus, elle ne cesse d'être méchante avec Lucas Gottesman, une personne qu'Alison n'appréciait déjà pas. Seulement Hanna se lie d'amitié avec lui et dit à Mona d'arrêter de lui faire des réflexions désagréables. Mona accepte, mais ne comprend pas Hanna. Alors qu'Hanna loupe son anniversaire, et qu'elle reçoit un message de -A lui disant qu'Hanna s'est fait faire des liposuccions, Mona mets fin a son amitié avec Hanna dans l'épisode 10. Elle lui interdit de venir a son anniversaire. Hanna, qui était caché non loin de la fête de Mona, espionnait -A, et se fait renverser sur le parking de l'anniversaire de Mona. Cette dernière s'en veut et Hanna et elle redeviennent amies dans l'épisode 11. A la sortie de l'hopital d'Hanna, Mona lui organise une fête. Dans l'épisode 21, Caleb a brisé le coeur d'Hanna, sa meilleure amie. Lorsque celui ci quitte la ville, il remet a Mona une lettre pour Hanna mais elle la déchire et ne lui dis pas. Dans le dernier épisode, Mona réponds sur le téléphone d'Hanna a un appelle de Caleb et lui dis qu'Hanna la complétement oublié, alors que c'est faux. Lucas la surprends et a tout compris. Saison 2 Dans le premier épisode, alors que Mona sort avec Noel Khan, elle se dispute avec Hanna qui ne lui parle plus a propose de la lettre de Caleb qu'elle a déchiré et dont elle n'a jamais parlé a Hanna. Dans l'épisode 2, Mona demande de l'aide a Aria pour que Hanna puisse lui adresser la parole et plus tard, Hanna et elle se réconcilient. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 25, lors du bal masqué, Mona manipule Spencer pour qu'elles aillent toutes les deux dans la planque de -A. Spencer trouve le journal intime d'Alison et remarque un emballage de chewing-gum, utilisé comme marque-pages, et reconnaît la marque: ce sont les mêmes chewing-gums que Mona mastique à longueur de temps. Spencer demande un chewing-gum à Mona pour être sûre de sa théorie, Mona prétend ne plus avoir de chewing-gum et va en chercher dans sa voiture. Durant son absence, Spencer remarque un sac contenant des pulls en cachemire, les mêmes que Mona avait acheté à Philadelphie, après sa rupture avec Noel, quand Spencer l'a croisée. Quand Mona revient, elle a revêtu son costume de -A et elle assome Spencer. Cette dernière se réveille dans la voiture de Mona, qui roule à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'Aria appelle Spencer, cette dernière répond avec la vidéo. Aria, Emily et Hanna comprenent que Mona est -A et partent pour sauver Spencer. Lorsque Spencer donne un grand coup de volant pour arrêter de la voiture et pouvoir s'enfuir, Emily, Aria et Hanna arrivent. Mona s'énerve et pourchasse Spencer, elle la plaque violemment contre un arbre. Mais Spencer riposte et pousse Mona, cette dernière se tient à l'arbre pour ne pas tomber dans le précipice qui se trouve en dessous. Spencer tente de l'aider, mais Mona lâche prise et tombe dans le ravin. Plus tard, une ambulance et la police arrivent. Le Dr. Sullivan refait également surface, elle explique au fille que Mona avait menacé son fils et qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de quitter la ville. Quand les filles pensent que tout s'est terminé par la mort de Mona, un ambulancier crie que cette dernière est toujours en vie. Il est expliqué plus tard que Mona a des troubles de personnalité, c'est pour cela qu'elle a torturé les filles. Elle fini donc dans un hôpital psychatrique : Radley. Dans la dernière scène, la fille au manteau rouge vient lui rendre visite à Radley et Mona lui dit : "J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as demandé de faire". Saison 3 Dans la saison 3, Mona est dans l'hôpital psychatrique et Hanna vient la voir en cachette. Au départ, elle ne dit rien, elle ne lui répond pas, sauf qu'au fil des épisodes, elle dit à Hanna : "Vous recevez toujours les sms, n'est-ce pas ?" ce qui donne la puce à l'oreille à Hanna. Elle utilise un code pour donner des indices a Hanna ; elle dit qu'elle est en danger . Au fil des épisodes, elle se fait passer auprès des Liars pour une fille seule et incomprise, qui est désolée de ce qu'elle a fait. Tandis qu'en fait, elle continue ses escapades "A"tiques en compagnie du petit copain de Spencer, Toby : ils sont tous les deux A. Saison 4 thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 1, elle révèle tout ce qu'elle sait aux filles et les emmène dans son repaire. Lorsqu'elle montre une vidéo des Reines de Cœur dans le Train d'Halloween, quelqu'un pirate son ordinateur. Ensuite, Hanna vient l'aider à cacher son camping-car dans une ferme abandonnée. Le lendemain, Hanna propose une virée shopping à Mona, dans le but de récupérer le disque dur sur lequel il y a la vidéo de sa mère en train de renverser Darren Wilden. Lorsqu'elles rentrent chez Hanna après avoir acheter de nouveaux vêtements, il y a un malaise entre Mona et Hanna. Puis, Mona fini par donner le disque dur à Hanna sans contrepartie. À l'enterrement, Mona est avec Spencer lorsqu'elles trouvent le portable d'Ashley Marin dans le cercueil de Wilden. Puis, Mona se sent rejetée par les autres filles lorsqu'elles ne la laisse pas s'asseoir à côté d'elles. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 2, Mona est attaquée par "A" dans sa voiture. "A" tente de l'étrangler, elle parvient à s'échapper. Puis "A" vole sa voiture et fonçe sur elle, Aria et Emily avec. Plus tard, en sortant de son cours d'arts martiaux, Aria la voit parler à un policier devant le poste de police. Ensuite, Aria la force à monter dans sa voiture et Mona lui explique qu'elle cherchait à en savoir plus sur la mort de Wilden et qu'elle a appris que des traces de chaussures à talons hauts ont été trouvées près du lac où Wilden a été tué. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 6, elle révèle aux filles que Toby a volé son camping-car et l'a donné à "A", elle dit aussi que Spencer le savait déjà. Plus tard, Emily vient la voir et lui demande de lui dire ce qu'elle sait. Mais Mona répond qu'elle n'en sait pas plus qu'elle. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 8, Hanna demande à Mona de l'aider, car elle veut avouer le meurtre de Wilden pour faire sortir sa mère de prison. Mona l'aide à préparer son témoignage pour qu'il coïncide avec les preuves. Ensuite, Mona va se dénoncer au commissariat avant qu'Hanna ne puisse le faire. Elle avoue avoir tué Darren Wilden. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 9, Mona est interrogée par un policier au sujet de la mort de Wilden. Par la suite, Veronica dit à Spencer et Hanna que certains points de sa déposition contredisent les preuves. Plus tard, Ashley est libérée grâce à Mona et rentre chez elle. Lorsque Ted et Ashley discutent, Hanna reçoit un appel de Mona, cette dernière est dans sa chambre et fait sa valise. Elle veux s'assurer que sa mère est bien sortie de prison et, lorsqu'Hanna lui répond que oui, elle lui dit "de rien" et raccroche. Plus tard, Mona réintègre sa chambre à Radley : elle est de nouveau internée, mais elle semble satisfaite et esquisse un sourire. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 10, Wren est de retour à Rosewood et c'est lui le médecin qui prend Mona en charge. Wren et Mona ont une discussion tendue durant laquelle Mona lui dit qu'elle lui faisait confiance avant qu'elle n'apprenne envers qui était sa loyauté. Plus tard, Veronica Hastings rend également visite à Mona et la menace en lui disant que si elle fait du mal à sa filles ou à ses amies, elle fera de sa vie un enfer. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 12, on apprend que Mona est sortie de Radley et que "A" menace de la tuer. Caleb et Toby font le guet devant chez elle pour savoir si elle va bien. Lorsque Toby suit la voiture de Jenna, conduite par Shana, il se rend compte que Mona s'est réfugiée dans un Bed & Breakfast. Shana vient la voir et lui donne une enveloppe. Mona lui propose de s'asseoir. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 14, Mona possède désormais la voiture de Jenna, elle tente de se rapprocher d'Hanna en lui demandant si elle veut venir faire un tour dedans. Hanna la rembarre en lui disant qu'elle ne sait pas si elle s'est accusée du meurtre de Wilden pour l'aider. Plus tard, Mona vient voir Ezra devant la librairie et elle lui dit qu'elle est jalouse du soutien qu'il apporte à Aria, Spencer, Emily et Hanna. Elle dit qu'elle serait bien meilleure, si elle trouvait le bon mentor. Plus tard, elle prend un café avec Ezra et tente de découvrir ce qu'il cache à travers des insinuations à propos de sa liste de lecture. Ezra lui dit que la seule motivation au Lycée de Rosewood est la peur. Il dit que la peur peut permettre de savoir jusqu'où aller avant que ça "n'explose au visage". Ensuite, Mona quitte la terrasse, quelque peu surprise par les propos d'Ezra. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 17, Emily et Aria tombent sur Mona sortant de la chambre de cette dernière. Mona dit que Mike l'a invitée à venir. En effet, Mona et Mike se rapprochent car ils sont tous les deux dans le même groupe de soutien au lycée. Aria aperçoit Mona flirté avec Mike et elle vient la voir et lui demande ce qu'elle mijote, mais Mona lui répond que maintenant que les filles l'ont rejetée, elle a décidé de traîner avec de nouvelles personnes. Plus tard, Mona vient voir Ezra dans son bureau et ce dernier lui demande de fermer la porte. Le lendemain, Aria et Emily voient Mona et Mike s'embrasser à l'extérieur du lycée. Saison 5 thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 1, Mona crée une "armée" composée des personnes qu'Alison a fait souffrir, dont Lucas, Paige et Melissa. Lors de la réunion dirigée par Mona, Paige s'apprête à partir, Mona relève qu'Alison l'appelait "Peau de Cochon" et que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a invitée à venir, Paige l'ignore mais décide de rester quand elle voit Melissa entrer dans la pièce. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 2, Mona monte un projet de surveillance pour éviter qu'une autre adolescente se fasse kidnapper. Après ça, elle recommence à sortir avec Mike, à qui elle manque. Plus tard, elle fait comprendre à Aria qu'elle sait qu'elles étaient toutes à New York. Ensuite, on voit Alison dans le Mausolée, Mona vient la trouver et lui dit qu'elle va préférer être restée morte plutôt que de faire face à sa vengeance. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 3, Mona vient voir Aria avec une carte de bon rétablissement pour Mr. Fitz. Elle lui annonce également que ce dernier est de retour à Rosewood. Dans des flashbacks, Hanna se rappelle de l'époque où Mona l'a aidée à devenir comme Alison et devenir populaire. Elle se rappelle également de la première fois où Mona et elle sont venues au lycée après leurs "transformations". Plus tard, Hanna confronte Mona en lui disant qu'elle a fait exprès de la faire ressembler à Alison. Mona répond que si elle n'avait pas fait ça, Hanna ne serait personne aujourd'hui. Enfin, Mona rencontre une personne mystérieuse derrière une vitre au salon de coiffure. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 4, Paige discute sur la terrasse d'un café avec Emily et Sydney quand elle voit Mona assise à une table voisine en train de la fixer. Elle se referme alors sur elle et ne discute presque plus avec Emily. Dans la suite de l'épisode Mona vient trouver Paige et lui dit qu'elle ne veut pas de "membre neutre comme la Suisse" et qu'il faut donc qu'elle choisisse entre son camp et le camp d'Alison. thumb|left|180pxDans l'épisode 5, Mona piège Alison afin de la confronter dans l'église. Elle la pousse à dire des choses terribles à propos des autres lycéens et elle va même jusqu'à la frapper, en espérant qu'elle la giflera en retour. Ensuite, Mona fait un montage incriminant pour Alison et le montre à tout le lycée, qui détestent tous Alison à présent. Plus tard, Mona rencontre Sydney et Jenna dans le parc. Elles se disent qu'elles pourraient bel et bien se débarrasser d'Alison, finalement. thumb|180pxDans l'épisode 12, Mona aide les filles a enquêter au sujet de Alison et de Bethany, elles apprennent par la suite que Jessica DiLaurentis avait une liaison avec le père de Bethany Young, et qu'Alison était jalouse d'elle. Plus tard on voit Mona se faire espionner par "A", Elle téléphone à Aria pour lui dire qu'elle sais que Alison est "A"et qu'elle peut le prouver, après avoir raccrocher ,elle se fait sauvagement assassinée. À la nuit tombée, on la voit dans le coffre de la voiture de son meurtrier. Anecdotes *Janel Parrish avait d'abord auditionné pour Spencer. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas été prise, elle a auditionnée pour Mona. *Mona est la première dans la série à avoir des problèmes mentaux. La seconde est Meredith Sorenson. *Janel Parrish à révélée que malgré qu'elle est morte dans la série, elle apparaitra dans la saison 6 mais en "capacité réduite". Secrets *Elle a volé à l'étalage au centre commercial avec Hanna. (révélé) *Elle a jeté la lettre d'amour de Caleb sans la montrer à Hanna. (révélé) *Elle a piraté le serveur informatique de l'école pour aider Emily. (révélé à Emily) *Elle a fait du chantage au Vice Principal Tamborelli. (révélé à Emily) *Elle est "A". (révélé) *Elle a renversé Hanna avec sa voiture. (révélé) *Elle sortait de Radley quand elle le voulait grâce à un faux pass. (révélé aux filles) *Elle s'est faite passée pour Caleb dans le Train d'Halloween. (révélé aux filles) *Elle a avoué avoir tué Darren Wilden pour faire sortir Ashley de prison. (révélé aux filles) *Elle s'est cachée au River Valley Bed & Breakfast. (révélé aux filles & Toby) *Elle a acheté la voiture de Jenna à Shana. (révélé aux filles & Toby) *Elle sort avec le frère d'Aria, Mike. (révélé) *Elle a aidé Ezra dans ses recherches pour qu'en échange il retire les passages incriminant pour elle de son roman. (révélé à Emily) *Elle savait depuis le début qu'Alison était vivante. (révélé aux filles) *Elle pense qu'Alison est "A". (révélé aux filles) Différences entre la série et les livres *Dans les livres, Mona est blonde aux yeux bleus alors que dans la série ses cheveux sont noirs et les yeux bruns.. *Dans les livres, avant d'être amie avec Hanna, Mona traine avec Chassey Bledsoe et Phil Templeton mais dans la série elles n'existent pas. *Dans les livres, après la révélation de MonA, elle meurt, dans la série elle meurt après être assasinée. *Dans la série, Mona a été à Radley alors que dans les livres, elle n'y a jamais été. *Dans la série, elle sortait avec Mike alors que dans les livres ,ils n'ont jamais eu de relations. *Dans les livres, Mona et Jenna sont amies. Dans la série, elles se connaissent à peine. *Dans la série, elle sortait avec Noel. Tandis que dans les livres, elle sortait avec Eric Kahn, avant sa mort. *Dans la série, Ezra et Mona "travaillent" ensemble. Tandis que dans les livres, Ezra est juste le professeur de Mona. *Dans les livres, Mona est sortie avec Lucas. Tandis que dans la série, ce n'est jamais arrivé. *Dans les livres, Mona devient "A" pour se venger des Liars qui ont rendu Jenna aveugle. Tandis que dans la série, elle trouve qu'elles ont trop éloignée Hanna d'elle. *Dans la série, Spencer découvre la première que Mona est "A". Tandis que dans les livres, c'est Hanna. *Dans les livres, Mona a vu l'accident de Jenna. Tandis que dans la série, c'est Toby. *Dans les livres, Mona se servait d'Hanna pour obtenir des informations. Tandis que dans la série, elle était vraiment amie avec cette dernière. Galerie Photos promotionnelles Promo Mona Saison 3.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Mona Promo S4 1.jpg|Promo Saison 3 Autres 1x01 6.jpg|Dans Retour à Rosewood Mona 1x01.jpg|Dans Retour à Rosewood 1x02 020.jpg|Dans Le secret de Jenna 1x06 09.jpg|Dans Le bal de rentrée 1x09 03.jpg|Dans En pleine tempête 1x10 02.jpg|Dans Je vous vois 1x10 09.jpg|Dans Je vous vois 1x10 014.jpg|Dans Je vous vois 1x11 012.jpg|Dans Révélations 1x21 03.jpg|Dans La fête des fondateurs 1x22 09.jpg|Dans La fille qui en savait trop 201 16.jpg|Dans Vivant Mona 2x02.jpg|Dans Derrière les barrières Mona 2x06.jpg|Dans Ne jamais se défiler Mona 2x10.jpg|Dans La pression des sentiments Mona 2x11.jpg|Dans Aveux à haut risque 1342690661375644.jpg|Dans Secret originel Mona 2x13.jpg|Dans Secret originel Mona 2x15.jpg|Dans La surprise tombe à l'eau 2x16 016.jpg|Dans Au royaume des aveugles Mona 2x17.jpg|Dans Protège-moi 217 6.jpg|Dans Protège-moi Mona 2x19.jpg|Dans La journée du franc-parler Mona 2x21.jpg|Dans Une question de loyauté 224 14.jpg|Dans Si ces poupées pouvaient parler PLL - 2x25 Mona.jpg|Dans Bas les mAsques ! PLL - 2x25 (3).jpg|Dans Bas les mAsques ! PLL - 2x25 (1).jpg|Dans Bas les mAsques ! 3x01 09.jpg|Dans C'est arrivé cette nuit-là Mona 3x02.jpg|Dans Visions 3x03 015.jpg|Dans Les borgnes sont rois Mona 2x07.jpg|Dans Fou à lier MV 3x12.jpg|Dans Le tueur de ces dames MV 3x12 2.jpg|Dans Le tueur de ces dames Mona 3x13.jpg|Dans Voyage au bout de l'angoisse Mona 3x14.jpg|Dans Elle va mieux maintenant Mona 3x15.jpg|Dans La Mona Mania 3x16 10.jpg|Dans Un malheur ne vient jamais seul Mona 3x18.jpg|Dans Tu es mort pour moi Mona 3x19.jpg|Dans Comment faire quand on a le cœur brisé ? 3x21 03.jpg|Dans Promenons-nous dans les bois 3x22 01.jpg|Dans Le cercle restera-t-il intact ? Mona 3x22.jpg|Dans Le cercle restera-t-il intact ? 324 3.jpg|Dans Un jeu dangereux 401 43.jpg|Dans 'A' pour la vie 4x02 27.png|Dans Talons aiguilles 4x06 21.png|Dans Virée à Ravenswood 4x08 10.png|Dans Le manuel de la petite fille coupable 4x08 28.png|Dans Le manuel de la petite fille coupable 4x08 31.png|Dans Le manuel de la petite fille coupable Chambre de Mona.png|Dans Joyeux anniversaire, Emily ! 4x10 11.png|Dans Le miroir à trois faces 4x12 22.png|Dans Tour de passe-passe 4x14 029.jpg|Dans Toc, toc, toc. Qui est là ? Mona 4x14.jpg|Dans Toc, toc, toc. Qui est là ? 417 14.jpg|Dans Mords-toi la langue Mona 4x19.jpg|Dans Théâtre d'ombres Mona 4x20.jpg|Dans Chute libre Mona 4x22.jpg|Dans Couvre-moi 424 65.jpg|Dans A comme Assassin 424 71.jpg|Dans A comme Assassin 501 15.jpg|Dans EscApe From New York 5x02 Mona.jpg|Dans Whirly Girlie 503 46.jpg|Dans Surfing the Aftershocks 504 44.jpg|Dans Thrown From the Ride 5x05 Mona.jpg|Dans Miss Me x 100 507 6.jpg|Dans The Silence of E. Lamb 5x10 Mona.jpg|Dans A Dark Ali 5x11 Mona.jpg|Dans No One Here Can Love or Understand Me 512 57.jpg|Dans Taking This One to the Grave Navigateur Catégorie:Personnage Catégorie:Saison 1 Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Dans la saison 4, Mona se "retrouve dans le groupe des filles", "-A" lui envoie aussi des sms. Les filles lui font peu confiance au début. A la demande des filles, Mona révèle les secrets qu'elle a sur elles. Mona dévoile aussi qui se cachait derrière les costumes dans l'épisode Halloween dans la saison 3. Catégorie:Pretty Little Liars Catégorie:Pretty Dirty Secrets Catégorie:A Catégorie:Liars Catégorie:Femme Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Antagonistes Catégorie:Protagonistes Catégorie:Connaissances de Aria Catégorie:Connaissances de Alison Catégorie:Connaissances de Spencer Catégorie:Connaissances de Hanna Catégorie:Connaissances d'Emily Catégorie:Résidents Rosewood Catégorie:Manna Catégorie:Vu Alison avant sa mort Catégorie:Lycée de Rosewood Catégorie:Nona Catégorie:Victimes de A Catégorie:Personnes ayant des secrets Catégorie:Messages de A Catégorie:Lien avec l'incendie Catégorie:Suspectés d'avoir tué Wilden Catégorie:Saison 5 Catégorie:Radley Catégorie:Mina Catégorie:Amis de Shana Catégorie:Vu Alison après sa mort Catégorie:L'armée de Mona Catégorie:Utilise l'identité de Vivian Darkbloom Catégorie:Morts